Radioactive
by Lady Legend Titan
Summary: "We are radioactive. We're the only four people in the world that have the powers that we do. We got lucky. We could've /died/! But somehow, someway, we were chosen. To do what, I don't know. I can only hope that it'll be cooler than Spider-Man 3, because I hated that movie." RATING MAY GO UP! Lauren/Walker Brosenthal/Alex
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all, it's me, Lady Legend! I know you expected another chapter of Disappearance Without a Trace uploaded but that is Taz's story, and this account is owned by me, Taz, and Rocketship. And this is my story!**

**I get writer's block sometimes so a warning in advance: if a story doesn't get uploaded soon, it's because I can't think of an idea for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons or Team StarKid!**

* * *

Lauren Lopez, Joe Walker, Brian Rosenthal, and Alex Grace Paul were all sitting in Joe's car driving down the highway on their road trip to New York for a small vacation. Twisted was over and they were all excited for the trip.

"And we have finally arrived in Manhattan, New York!" Joe exclaimed as they entered the city, and the somewhat silent air in the car was filled with cheers from two of the passengers.

"Finally!" Alex said and she laughed, setting up yet another game of Speed with her deck of cards. Brian looked at the cards with mild amusement, not sure if he should be happy or sad about the fact that they were playing another game where he was sure to lose, and Lauren just rolled her eyes.

"Guys, I'm trying to write my book here!" She exclaimed, motioning to the tattered journal in her hands, and Joe sighed dramatically.

"Lo, you can do it when we get to the hotel! How many times have I told you that already?" He turned up the radio, which was already blasting loudly, and Alex handed Brian his deck of cards for the game.

"Ready, set, GO!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and they both started pairing up the cards as loudly as they could possibly do while playing a game of cards, and Lauren slammed her journal shut, stuffing it into her messenger bag.

"Fine, I'll try to write it in the hotel instead when we get there. Happy Walker?" She growled at him and Joe flinched visibly, trying to shake it off with a smile.

"Ecstatic." He replied with a cheeky grin while winking at her and she groaned, trying not to swoon from his wink.

"SPEED! I win!" Alex shouted again happily and Brian groaned, throwing the cards onto the game. He had given up a long time ago, but still Alex managed to get him to play the game with her.

"How many times is that Alex?" He pulled out his phone to check his unread messages from Brian Holden and she counted in her head, trying to figure it out. Her eyes lit up and she grinned.

"That ends us at you with one point and me with thirty-seven points!" She clapped and laughed. Brian frowned and put his phone away after replying to a text from Jaime.

"Will you two shut up?" Lauren turned around and glared at them. "I've got a headache from the noise of the radio and you're only making it worse with your shouting!" Brian withered from her gaze while Alex just poked her cheek, trying to get her to smile. When that didn't work, she frowned.

"Oh lighten up Lauren!" Alex said, and Brian nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Lauren, you've been really uptight for a while. What's up?" Brian asked, and the whole car seemed to go completely silent as everyone waited for her answer. Even the radio became quieter and Lauren realised that Joe must've turned it down to hear her answer.

"It's nothing!" She forced a laugh and waved it off, but all four of them knew that her smile was as fake as a Barbie doll. Still, they didn't bother getting into her business and they just went to their own directions.

"Hey Joe?" Brian tapped him on the shoulder lightly after ten minutes of silence and Joe raised an eyebrow in the rearview mirror, not sure what Brian was up to.

"Yeah Brosenthal?" He asked, and Brian seemed to hesitate before continuing with what he was going to say. Brian opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a single word out, Lauren gasped and pointed at something through the windshield.

"Joe, watch out!" She said loudly, and the other three StarKids looked up to see a huge truck coming their way. Before Joe could do anything to get out of the way, the truck hit the car, and they spun towards the side of the bridge.

"Ah!" Everybody screamed as the car flew off of the bridge and into the water below.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes and looked around. She could see the car still submerged in the water completely. She could even see the water around her! But what she couldn't understand was that she was still conscious after being underwater for a long time. And she wasn't very good at holding her breath.

Alex looked to her left to see Brian also looking around, and with a quick glance to the front she could see Joe and Lauren were waking up too. She wanted to take a breath but something told her that it wouldn't be a good idea to do so, so she kept holding it.

Joe managed to push his door open, which baffled Alex, and they all unbuckled their seatbelts to get out. Joe pushed himself out of the car and Lauren swam out after him, then Brian helped Alex out of the car, and they all swam up to the surface.

"Oh my dead god!" Lauren screamed as they surfaced, and she breathed in only to discover it didn't really do anything to help or hurt her. "What just happened to us down there?"

Joe shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea what's going on."

"And I don't care enough to find out!" Alex suddenly became angry and she could feel herself heating up like she normally did with her temper, so she swam towards the shore to get away from everyone. "I'm going to the hotel." Brian followed after her after a split second and the other two had no choice but to swim to shore behind them.

They noticed a lot more than they usually did as they got out of the water, but none of it seemed to surprise them as they looked at themselves over and over again. Alex was completely dry after a minute and she was so angry it looked like steam was coming from her skin. Brian was trying his best to dry himself, but the water stuck on him made him look like a wet dog that could walk on its hind legs. Joe was covered in sand instead of water and he couldn't get it off. Lauren was shivering cold because of the wind that kept blowing around them.

Brian looked at the river and led the group in the general direction towards their hotel, and they kept pointing out other strange things they noticed.

But what they didn't notice was the blue glow coming from the water from the river behind them, or the little traces of radiation in the water that were completely visible to the naked eye.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the story! Please review and tell me how I'm doing!**

**~Lady Legend**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, this is a weird story. But seriously, I didn't think that I would get any reviews before I posted this next chapter!**

**TearsOfaClown: Haha your review made me laugh :')**

**MysteriousGreenHufflepuffAgent: You love it already? Wow, then my work here is done. No, not really. It'll get more exciting, I promise you that!**

**Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter, cause I wrote it all on my phone while working at our band car wash instead of actually working (I know, you all are lucky!).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarKid. Sadly. Or the song this is based off of. But I own the plot! That's good, right?**

* * *

Lauren had locked herself in the bathroom almost immediately after the group of four had reached the hotel. Joe was worried about her but had resorted himself to shaking out the sand from his body on the balcony, trying not to get it all over the hotel room.

Alex was now calmed down just slightly and she was helping Brian wring out his still sopping wet clothes in front of the fireplace. Brian was now dressed in only flannel pajama pants with the StarKid logo repeated all over, and Alex could barely keep herself from staring at his lean, slightly muscular chest, but when he cleared his throat, she tore her gaze away from him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Alex whispered as she laid the damp shirt he was previously wearing out in front of the fire on the carpet, and she brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, not knowing how Brian would ever forgive her. But his next words surprised her.

"You're forgiven." He whispered back as he smoothed down his jeans on the ground, and he stood up. Alex looked up at him, still feeling extremely guilty for all of the horrible things she had told him as they had walked to the hotel, but he held out his hand for her to take.

"I said the most hateful things though!" She protested, and he frowned, his hand not leaving its position.

"Alex, just take my hand!" Brian said commandingly, and she sighed loudly, taking his hand and pulling herself up to a standing position in front of him while trying to ignore the feeling his voice had just given her. She let go of his hand and crossed her arms.

"I was a bitch to you Bri." Alex said softly and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a hug.

"Alex, you're always a bitch to me." He pulled back and smiled at her, noticing that they were almost kissing. Before she could reply, Brian slowly moved his face towards hers. Alex was slightly panicking inside but allowed herself to enjoy the moment, and she closed her eyes, anticipating the kiss.

Just as their lips were less than a hair away from each other, the bathroom door slammed open and they jumped apart, Alex falling onto the couch while Brian tripped and fell over his shirt. Lauren walked out of the room with a fluffy purple robe on and her clothes in her hands but stopped quickly. She heard the thump of Brian falling on the ground and she frowned at the scene in front of her.

"I don't want to know." Lauren shook her head and walked into the room she was sharing with Alex, closing the door behind her, and the latter was laughing at Brian as she stood up.

"I'm gonna go shower now. I feel gross and icky from the river water." She walked towards the bathroom and grabbed a towel on her way there.

The sliding door opened just as the bathroom door shut and Brian's gaze shifted from the door to Joe, who was now sand-free.

"Why the hell are you on the ground Rosenthal?" Joe frowned and sat in the armchair, throwing his clothes into a heap on the ground.

"I tripped and fell over my jeans." He shrugged and stood up, dusting off his pants before plopping onto the couch heavily. "The norm, as usual." Joe rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"In the car, you wanted to ask me a question before the whole...thing happened." Joe started, and Brian gritted his teeth, knowing that he would have to ask it soon, but he'd rather get on with his news first.

"Well, that's not as important right now." He said, and Joe raised an eyebrow to make him clarify. "I almost just kissed Alex. My best friend. I have no idea why, but I'm feeling...SOME KIND of fluttering in my stomach every time I see her!" Brian was rambling, and Joe sat back in his chair in amusement, not sure when or how to make him stop talking. "And I want to ask her out but I don't know if she'll go for it because she's my best friend in the whole wide world!" Brian finished and he let out a long breath. Joe whistled and shook his head.

"Dude, just kiss her and see where it goes from there!" Joe said, and Brian nodded.

"Okay then." Brian said, and then he stood up, disappearing into the room he was sharing with Joe. The person in question just sighed and closed his eyes, falling asleep right there on the armchair less than a minute later.

* * *

Lauren stood in the bathroom and locked the door before anybody could bother her by trying to get a word out of her. She wasn't in the mood to talk after what happened at the bridge, and she never wanted to speak of it again, but once she left the bathroom, she knew that Alex or Brian were gonna try to get her to talk about it.

"What on earth is happening to me?" Lauren felt strange after she had gotten out of the disgusting water, and all she wanted to do was go back home to the StarKid Manor and cry into Jaime's or Julia's shoulder, but they were in Manhattan, miles away from Chicago, so there was no point in dwelling on something that she had no control over.

She looked in the mirror and frowned, looking at her hair. It made her look like she had just walked through a tornado unharmed, so she tried to tame it, but it wouldn't budge. Groaning loudly, Lauren turned on the shower and stripped out of her extremely cold and wet clothing. She got into the shower and quickly washed her hair and body before getting out. She pulled on a purple fluffy robe and wrapped the ties around her waist tightly, but then she saw something weird in the mirror.

She blinked a few times and then rubbed her eyes, but it was still there on her hand. Lauren held her right hand in front of her face and looked at the back of it. Shimmering in light silver, was a small spiral with a dot inside of it, and it glowed brighter as she continued to look at it. The light became so bright she had to close her eyes, and a whooshing sound was heard before it became silent. Cracking open her eyes just a tad, Lauren looked back down at her hand, but the silvery shape there before had disappeared.

"Stupid river water. I think I inhaled too much of it." Lauren shook her head and refused to believe that what she had seen was real, and she unlocked the bathroom door, picking up her dirty clothes before opening it. She started walking towards the room that she was going to be sharing with Alex when she heard a loud thud, and she turned her head to see Brian on the floor.

"I don't want to know." Lauren shook her head once again and entered the room, closing the door behind her just as she heard the sliding door open. She didn't want to talk to Joe at the moment - she didn't want to talk to anybody! She just wanted to go to sleep. So she pulled on her purple pajamas and hung up the robe before snuggling into her bed and falling asleep straight away, not even realizing that the symbol currently shining on her hand had completely dried her off.

* * *

Alex stood in the same spot Lauren had just ten minutes previous, and she looked in the mirror, frowning at her reflection.

"There's no chance for me." She whispered, and she moved to stand in the bathtub, turning on the water. She didn't even bother taking off her clothes as she stood under the cold water, and the shock of the cold startled Alex out of her thoughts. She cursed loudly, not bothering to lower her voice, and she turned around, turning the shower knob as much as she could, but it wouldn't budge.

"Fuck!" She slammed her right hand on the tiled wall and wished that the water was hot. Suddenly, the water sped up on its decent and she shrieked when the water became boiling hot. Alex tried to push the curtain out of the way so she could get out but she fell out of the tub and landed heavily on the bathroom floor, bringing the curtain down with her and waking everyone up with the loud clang of the shower rod.

"Alex!" Brian's voice floated in through the door and she heard him trying to open the door to see if she was okay. "What happened?" The door opened and Alex leaned her head back to see Brian in the doorway, flanked by Joe and Lauren. They all stared with open mouths at the sight of her on the ground, and surprisingly nobody noticed her right hand glowing bright orange with the symbol of fire before disappearing.

"Well, I - I tripped and fell." Alex stammered out, and she stood up on shaky legs, unable to believe what just happened to her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." And before any of them could answer her back or stop her, Alex pushed through the three other StarKids and entered her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Lauren mumbled, and Brian and Joe exchanged a glance. Joe pointed to Brian but the latter crossed his arms and shook his head, forcing the former to sigh and nod.

"You can sleep with me." Joe said, and then he paled. "I mean, you - you can come to my bed and we could just sleep together. Sleeping only though." As Joe was stuttering his way through his words, Brian forced back a chuckle and went back to their room, falling asleep on the bigger bed so Joe and Lauren would be uncomfortable on the smaller one.

* * *

**So this chapter was a bit longer and it took me a while to come up with a good way to make the storyline move on, but once I had an idea it just flowed through my fingers.**

**Hope you like it! And please review, they make my day.**

**~Lady Legend ;)**


End file.
